The dark apprentince
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: 20 Years after the first movie Jack Frost is upset Jamie is now grown up, no one now believes in him, unlucky for him. A certain character is going to help him be believed in. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back after a long time, now normally I don't do fanfics for movies, but I couldn't help it, this movie was just too awesome. This is after the 1st movie and I OWN NOTHING! Now to begin.

Jack was extremely happy that he had concurred the evil nightmare king, but that was 20 years ago and now his only true believer, Jamie was all grown up. He sighed he thought he might as well go and be at his old lake the one place he considered home. Once he got there, he decided to take a nap in peace.

He opened his eyes {in the dream world} and was playing with 10 year old Jamie then he heard Jamie chuckling. Jack raised his eyebrow, but laughed. Then Jamie smirked at Jack and had a change in his voice.

Jamie: Living in your fantasy aren't you Jack? Can't face the fact that I'm all grown up.

Jack blinked his eyes confused then Jamie changed into an adult. Jamie looked around confused of why he was holding a snowball and dropped it. He then walked right through Jack to head to his car so he could go to work. Jack's heart dropped out of sorrow and tears filled up his eyes, knowing that he was all alone again. Suddenly the ground shook and a dark figure came out of the ground. It was Pitch Black and his fearlings. Jack shook his head

Jack: No,no,no, I got rid of you.

Pitch: {smiling} Not completely Jack.

Jack: {angered} What do you want with me?

Pitch: I want you to help me get revenge on those stupid guardians.

Jack: Hey! No way! "those stupid guardians" are my friends

Pitch: No they are not.

Jack: {Raises eyebrow} What do you mean?

Pitch: They were only using you, because the man in the moon told them too, if it wasn't for that, you would not even be considered a guardian. Think about it Jack, North gives presents to little kids so they'll believe, Bunnymund he gives eggs to kids so they'll believe, Tooth takes little kids' teeth and gives them money so they'll believe, Sandy gives little children good night sleep, so they'll believe.

Jack: {annoyed look} What is your point?

Pitch: {smirking} Well, what do you do to keep the kids believing in you?

Jack: Well I nip at people noses and cause snowy weather.

Pitch: Does that actually work?

Jack:…well usually yes.

Pitch: {smirking} So all you really do it make people have colds and frost bite to believe?

Jack: {shocked} Well, I guess if you put it that way yes.

Pitch: Don't you ever want something more than just giving out the flu to everyone?

Jack: Well…. I guess so.

Pitch: {grinning} How about everyone knowing your name and not using it as a joke?

Jack thought of all those memories where it would be winter and instead of kids taking him seriously the little kids would look forward to North making them happy instead of him. Jack shook his head getting those thoughts out of his mind.

Jack: Look, I know what you're doing of trying to manipulate me to join, but that is not going to work.

Pitch: {frowning} Always wanting to do it the hard way I see {shoots a little black nightmare sand into Jack's mouth}

Jack: {coughing} Hey…. What…. are… you…doing?

Pitch: {evil smiling} Making you what you were supposed to be.

Jack woke up in fear and looked down and saw his hoodie turn black along with his pants, his white hair was black, his pale skin was extremely darkened and his blue eyes were now black and his pupils had widened and his teeth were sharp and fang like, even his brown staff was now black, but it still had the icy swirls due to his new mixed powers.

Jack gasped, then was petrified

Pitch: {smiling} Don't worry Jack you'll learn to love your dark side, now be a good boy and come with me to my lair, we have so much work to do.

Jack nodded{not wanting to upset his new master} called a nightmare to him.

She bumped her head to his chest and allowed him to get on and he followed Pitch to that wired hole under the broken wood bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey chapter 2 time! I own nothing! Now let's continue.

Jack was on the nightmare going in the hole, it was getting really dark he smiled, eventually she stopped and let jack get off. When he landed, ice began to form from under his feet. He then looked around and noticed it was gloomy, he was actually expecting to be in pure darkness, he shrugged at the thought, but at least it was mostly dark.

Pitch: You like it here don't you Jack?

Jack nodded

Pitch: Well, aren't you going to speak?

Jack shook his head

Pitch: {pause and realized} Oh I must have turned you into one of my fearlings instead of my sidekick.

Jack nodded in agreement

Pitch: No matter, as long as you work for me everything will turn out perfectly

Jack smiled

Pitch decided to change the subject.

Pitch: So Jack, Do you know what tomorrow is?

Jack gave him a puzzled look

Pitch: It's Christmas Eve

Jack nodded knowing Pitch had plan

Pitch: Those kids are going to have a lot of good dreams tomorrow night {smiles} We'll have to change that

Jack nodded again a put his hood over his head to show he understood

Pitch: ,but before that I need you to do something

Jack took off his hood and raised his eyebrow at Pitch

Pitch: I need you to head to the North Pole and take care of the toys

Jack put up his hood and called some fearlings he did a villainous smile revealing his fang teeth, while Pitch Black evil laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I own nothing! Now to continue.

Jack flew to the North Pole with the fearlings following him. He quietly snuck into the workshop and noticed everyone sleeping. He smiled and signaled the fearlings to feed on the elves' , and the yeti's dreams. Jack looked around wandering where North was.

North: Thought you could come back huh Pitch?

Jack turned around shocked and offended and took off his hood. Now North was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

North: J-J-Jack?

Jack smiled, smelling his worry for him made his staff glow and North watched in horror as the nightmares got a little bigger

North: {getting defensive} What happened to you?

Jack opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the sun came he grunted in pain as the sunlight got his head he quickly pulled his hood and the fearlings disappeared in the shadows. North glared at Jack now knowing he was the guardians' new enemy. Jack smiled knowing he accomplished his masters' bidding and then he disappeared in the shadows.

North quickly called for the rest of the guardians to show up after the elves and Yetis curled in fettle position due to the nightmares. Meanwhile Jack and the other fearlings were back at Pitch's lair.

Pitch: So, you destroyed the toys?

Jack nodded

Pitch: Aw! And my nightmares have grown.

Jack nodded again

Pitch: Excellent work, soon they'll full grown now that you're helping us {he smirked}

Jack did an evil smile knowing that phase 1 was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I OWN NOTHING! Now to continue.

Jack just stood there silently awaiting his master's command. Pitch smiled

Pitch: So Jack, Are you ready for phase 2?

Jack nodded

Pitch: {evil smiling} wonderful I need you to kidnap Sandy, so that tonight every kid will have nightmares and not care for Christmas.

Jack nodded and smirked

Meanwhile at the North Pole the other guardians had arrived and had heard what had happened and were in shock

Tooth:…{eyes tearing up}….How…could….Jack….do…this?

North: He is no longer the Jack Frost we know, he is now some sort of fearling, who won't rest until Pitch's plan is complete.

Bunnymund: {shocked} Is there any way we can stop him?

North: I'm not sure, but in the mean time we must be prepared for tonight. We must repair all the toys and make sure that I can do my route.

The other guardians agreed. Later that night, Pitch told Jack it was time and Jack summoned the other fearlings to join him into stopping North.

North was about to make the first stop when he was ambushed by Jack shooting ice at the sleigh. The other guardians prepared for battle. Sandy shot his whips at Jack, and then suddenly they turned black and tied up Sandy much to Sandy's shock. Jack was just to strike when Mother Nature came out of nowhere and shot him with the sun's rays in the back. Jack fell out of the sky so did the other fearlings. Pitch, furious at the attack took his minions and himself and retreated. The kids were safe….. for now at least.

Back at the lair Jack was still in pain breathing heavy. Jack looked up to see Pitch at him and was nervous {not that he was showing it} He got up angered due to his pain. Pitch calmly spoke.

Pitch: Now, I know you are angry that Mother Nature hurt you with sunlight, but I have a new plan.

Jack raised his eyebrow at his master and listened intently.

Pitch: Since, Mother Nature is going to keep the sun up while we are around I figured you can destroy her using some of my left over sand {hands Jack the sand}

Jack eyes the sand and smiles

Pitch: ,but first you must capture baby new year, with him as bait Mother Nature will do ANYTHING to get her baby back, including sacrificing herself and when she does there will no longer be any daytime and then we shall cause fear into the lives of children more quickly without Sandy.

Jack liked this idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I own nothing!

The guardians thanked Mother Nature for helping them. She smiled and headed home. She was happy to see her husband, Father Time rocking baby New Year to sleep. Then, they headed to bed with baby New Year asleep in bed. Then Jack appeared and smiled at the baby sleeping

"What a cute baby" He thought, smiling, he almost didn't want to take the baby, ALMOST was the word that popped in his head. Oh well it has to be done. He picked up the baby. The sleeping baby sensed he was being picked up and hugged Jack's neck. Jack was in shock he felt the warmth of the infant's arms. "This feels nice" He thought, he then smiled. He shrugged and took him in the shadows.

Mother Nature woke in shock her motherly instincts were kicking in. Mother Nature ran to baby New Year's crib…. empty. She frantically looked around her home wondering where her precious little boy was. She suddenly realized he's been kidnapped. She signaled the guardians to help her find her baby.

Meanwhile back at Pitch's lair, Jack returned with baby New Year still asleep in arms.

Pitch: {smiling} Aw! Jack excellent work.

Jack smiled

Pitch: Alright, hand me the child.

Jack frowned and shook his head and grasped the baby tighter

Pitch: {frowned and in shock} Oh, you want to hold him?

Jack did an embarrassed smile and nodded

Pitch:….Well, alright I guess it doesn't matter as long as we have the child…and soon we'll have Mother Nature.

Jack smirked and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! I OWN NOTHING! Now let's continue

A few minutes later Mother Nature and Father Time saw the guardians arriving.

Mother Nature: North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy, You four have to help me get my baby back! It is very important!

North: Don't worry we're on it.

Tooth: Who could have possibly wanted to kidnap baby New Year?

Bunnymund: I know exactly who that darn traitor Jack.

Tooth: No, Jack wouldn't

Bunnymund: Wake up and smell the roses Tooth, Jack is no longer one of our friends.

Tooth: …. ,but why would he do this?

North: To please Pitch, obviously Pitch wants baby New Year for a reason and we will find out why.

Mother Nature: Show me and Father Time where he lives; I'm going to give that kidnapper a piece of my mind!

Meanwhile back at Pitch's lair, Jack was watching the baby intently while Pitch was pacing back and forth, waiting for Mother Nature to arrive. Pitch looked at Jack who had an impatient expression on his face.

Pitch: Don't worry Jack; it won't be long now, in the meantime keep baby New Year occupied.

Jack nodded while Pitch went off randomly in the shadows.

baby New Year: I Jack can youse play?

Jack gave baby New Year a weird look, he was concerned of why a magical infant didn't find him scary, yet he did find baby New Year's baby talk adorable, not that he'd admit it. He decided to follow his master's bidding and nodded.

baby New Year: Yay!, Thak youse Jack.

Jack blushed out embarrassment while the other fearlings were {in the fearling language} laughing and mocking him for being a softy and not scaring the child. Jack ignored them and took out a snowball using his powers and tossed it to him.

baby New Year: Snowball! Yay! I love snowballs! {throws it at Jack's face} Ha, Ha! I got you!

Jack wiped the snow off his face and frowned.

baby New Year: AGAIN!, AGAIN!

Jack rolled his eyes and made another snowball and tossed it at the child to play with, which again hit Jack in face.

Baby New Year: HA!, HA! AGAIN JACK AGAIN PLEASE!

Jack resumed to give the annoying infant more snowballs to play with and kept getting smacked by each one.

Finally after 20 minutes of that Pitch commanded to stop playing with the child. Jack smiled and was ALMOST relieved that, that was over.

Pitch: Mother Nature is finally here, hold him and wait for me to signal you.

Jack nodded and held baby New Year in his arms again

Mother Nature and Father Time came in along with the guardians much to Pitch's shock.

Mother Nature: WHERE IS MY BABY PITCH?

Pitch: {evil smile} Nice to see you Mother Nature.

Mother Nature: I MEAN IT PITCH! HAND OVER BABY NEW YEAR NOW!

Pitch: Okay, okay don't get testy. Jack!, bring out baby New Year.

Jack nodded and held baby New Year in his arms.

Mother Nature: MY BABY!

Two nightmares blocked her path.

Pitch: Uh-uh, Look, but do not touch.

Mother Nature: What do you want?

Pitch: Oh nothing maybe he could be like son to me or I could get rid of him.

Mother Nature: NO! Take me instead.

Pitch: You in his place? Well, if you insist. {He smiled}

Black sand came out of nowhere and captured Mother Nature and destroyed her.

Father Time: {crying} Alright you got what you wanted now give me my son.

Pitch: Alright Jack give him the baby.

Jack nodded and put baby New Year GENTLY on the ground.

North: You will pay for this.

Pitch: No, I won't, plus you've got bigger problems, without Mother Nature there will be no morning or light of any kind, which means my fear will reign forever, especially little kids who are afraid of the dark.

The guardians retreated knowing he was right.

Pitch: {evil smiled} The whole world is now completely filled with darkness and it's all thanks to you.

Jack smiled


End file.
